


Дверь

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Narodniks | народники - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: 1880s, 19th Century, Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Russian Empire, Siberia, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: И снова каторга.Карийская мужская каторга осенью 1889 года: через много лет после декабрьского восстания.И уже не декабристы, а народники, но связь через поколения – крепка.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Дверь

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Некоторые обстоятельства и фамилии участников _карийской трагедии_ изменены, но суть коллизии передана достоверно, ознакомиться с обстоятельствами [можно в Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F).
> 
> Также из нее можно узнать подробности биографий декабристов [Петра](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2,_%D0%9F%D1%91%D1%82%D1%80_%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87) и [Андрея Борисовых](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87).
> 
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

**Карийская мужская каторга, осень 1889 года.**

_«Писать я могу тебе теперь только так – мысленно. Но я все запоминаю, у меня хорошая память, и когда-нибудь потом – совсем потом, когда совершится революция, и народ наконец станет свободен, и будет полностью уничтожено такое отвратительное явление, как каторга, – я запишу эти письма на бумаге и отдам тебе. Только попрошу не плакать, но ты же сильная и не будешь плакать, тем более что тогда уж я давно буду рядом с тобой. А пока… Дозволенное письмо для открытого бланка я тоже сочиню – буду продумывать каждое слово… Да какие слова, кроме того, что я тебя люблю? И свободу народную люблю (а вот это уже нельзя открыто)._

_Радости тут тоже есть – клопов вот недавно чем-то протравили, все поменьше стало. Сахара жандарм Федотка достал нам. Хороший он парень, из местных, семейских. Вежливый всегда да то и дело спрашивает, в чем, мол, ваша вера, что вы за нее эдак терпите? А вера наша в том, что никто так терпеть-то не должен, что все должны быть сыты, да обуты, да здоровы… Головой кивает – Христос, мол, за это тоже терпел. Ваш Христос терпел – а толку-то с того? А от нас толк будет, слышишь?.. Засыпаю, милая, положи мне руку на лоб, ладно? Я так быстрей засну и кашлять почти не буду…»_

Без писем и передач в тюрьме действительно оказалось почти невыносимо – впрочем, что тут было выносимо? – а главное, совершенно безнадежно. Вообще вся каторга наша делилась на две большие партии – одни считали, что надо продолжать борьбу за свое достоинство и бороться с произволом, где только можно, а вторая – что нужно просто затаиться и терпеть, отсидеть свой срок, выйти живым и здоровым и продолжить борьбу. Своя правда была у каждых, споры были бесконечны. В некоторых женских тюрьмах, говорят, доходило чуть не до драк и уж точно до отказа общаться, есть вместе и участвовать в общих артелях. Женщины всегда были принципиальней в этих вопросах, а мы, мужчины, оказывались более чувствительны и непоследовательны. Но в этот раз решение было общим – не принимать и не посылать писем и передач, проходящих через руки человека, который способен пригрозить телесным наказанием женщине. Да, тогда мы думали только о том, что это просто угроза. Раз за разом такие приговоры выносились, но не приводились в исполнение. Возможно именно потому, что вызывали наши протесты.

По вопросу о телесных наказаниях единства в нашей среде тоже не было. Мой ближайший тогда друг и сосед по камере Сергей Гринчук был твердо намерен покончить с собой, если вдруг приговорят к розгам. Мне это казалось диким, потому что я страстно хотел жить и хотел выйти на свободу. Но переубеждать его я не брался, а просто надеялся, что такого часа не придет. Сергей был человеком безусловного мужества и высочайшей нравственности, но был стеснительным и скорее робким в общении, да и хорошие манеры были у него в крови. Сам он, несомненно, страдал оттого, что не может быть лидером и вдохновлять товарищей на борьбу, товарищи же, которые неизменно его любили, только радовались тому, что Сергей-то выживет. Из всех нас только он, например, всегда вставал при посещении камеры начальством – и не из страха, а из твердого убеждения, что ежели к тебе пришел гость, даже такой, даже сюда – надо встать и приветствовать его как подобает. Да, такие вещи нас тогда крепко занимали – вставать или не вставать, когда зашел жандарм, принимать передачи или нет, объявлять очередную голодовку или нет. Такова была наша жизнь. Именно во время очередной голодовки, кажется, на пятый или шестой день, мне впервые явился дед.

_«Милая, он приходит и приходит. Не каждую ночь, но неизменно перед какими-то дурными известиями или болезнями… Нет, я не верю ни в какую мистику, конечно же, это просто порождение болезненно обостренной голодом и ослабленным здоровьем интуиции. Сначала он являлся ровно таким, каким я его помню – почти слабоумным, с красными воспаленными глазами и неопрятной бородой, в которой вечно застревали крошки хлеба. Ребенком я не терпел его и боялся, хотя матушка неизменно внушала мне: «Люби деда, Андрюша, мы ему всем обязаны!» Всем – это она, конечно, преувеличивала, но дед Михаил Иванович как-то дослужился до неплохого чина, смог дать образование отцу, выдать замуж теток и теперь умирал по крайней мере на теплой постели, в сытости и при неизменном наблюдении немецкого доктора, который все причмокивал, пускал ему кровь и прописывал какие-то порошки и капли. Своим именем я обязан ему – меня хотели назвать Мишей, в его честь, но он почему-то уперся и сказал – Андреем. Или Петром. Не Михаилом, нет, только не Михаилом! Отец пожал плечами и согласился. Матушка поплакала, потому что ребенка следовало называть по святцам, а не как попало, но согласилась тоже. Недели за две до смерти его хватил какой-то уж окончательный удар, половину тела парализовало, рот скривился, и борода перекосилась куда-то направо. Впрочем, сознание его не оставило, только говорить о себе он начал в третьем лице, и все звал себя «братцем Мишенькой» и просил кого-то о переводе в Иркутск. Я… я до сих пор не уверен, почему именно в Иркутск, но, кажется, догадываюсь. Теперь, когда он приходит и говорит со мной – не всегда ясно, то сбиваясь на оправдания, то начиная плакать и утираться бородой… Я читал разные научные книги по психологии. Это ведь просто призрак – он говорит мне только о том, что я и сам знаю. Только, наверно, не могу вспомнить – я, видно, знал все это в детстве, да не понимал. И теперь я, признаться, его побаиваюсь – не того, что он сделает дурно, ну что мне сделает сон? а того, что является он всегда перед какими-то дурными случаями… Не потому что он хочет зла, а просто мой мозг так работает – видит сны во время болезни, или перед затяжным дождями, или чувствуя всеобщее нервное напряжение._

_Сергей начал кашлять кровью. Я и сам таков, но я крепче и старше. А без передач не улучшить нашего питания, разве что федоткиной милостью, да у него самого жалования копейки. В Каре два золота – золото да каторжники, на обоих равно начальство наживается, а жандармы из простых, да еще и честные – те же каторжники, и на них так же наживаются, как на нас. Не убирай руку, я тебе расскажу, как у Сергея брат погиб с год назад. Везли его партию в Нерчинск из Иркутска в апреле. Жандармы прогоны получили по кругобайкальской дороге везти, да сэкономить решили и поехали по морю на санях. Знали, что рискуют, но вот… рискнули. Байкал вскрываться начал. Одни сани проехали, а одни потонули, троих из партии так и не спасли – в кандалах, знаешь ли, не поплаваешь… Не плачь, я ведь не тебе рассказываю, я про себя думаю! Спрашивал у Федотки, знает ли про ту историю, и что потом с жандармами-то? А что, говорит, ну перевели подальше от Байкала, чтоб впредь не баловали. Как повышение вышло – не вокруг моря партии возить, а от Тары до Тобольска. Господь, говорит, им судья, но уж он-то не Тимошка, видит немножко, получат свое, ежели не покаются…»_

В то время, несмотря на все наши бунты и противостояние новому начальнику, нам многое позволялось. Главное – позволялось общаться друг с другом, камеры запирались только на ночь, и то не всегда, а днем мы могли посещать друг друга и даже выходить во двор. Часовые предпочитали сидеть вечерами в своей караулке через дверь от нашего коридора. Между нами было негласное соглашение: мы не устраиваем протестов им – простым исполнителям, а бунтуем только с начальством, а они не притесняют нас лишний раз.

Книг было мало, занятий никаких – только думать и спорить бесконечно. Кто мог из нас – пытался здесь огородничать, ругаясь страшными словами на здешний климат. Заморозки до середины июня и с начала августа. Я тогда очень страдал от отсутствия книг и все пытался для себя понять – как же так, ведь эти места южнее родной Полтавы, почему же здесь так холодно? Но рядом были горы. Вообще здешний пейзаж поразил меня – меня, знающего только бесконечные солнечные степи, бахчи да поля подсолнухов, белые мазанки и круглый-круглый горизонт. А здесь были горы и холмы, и снежные вершины, и лиственницы вперемешку с березами. Полюбить эти места у меня так и не получилось – слишком они были мне чужды и странны, но тогда мне не хватало возможности что-то сказать о них, нарисовать их, и было так больно оттого, что эта запредельная красота служит наказанием. Впрочем, красота показывалась нам только при переводе из одной тюрьмы в другую – помнится, мы даже завидовали товарищам, отправленным отсюда обратно в Петропавловскую крепость: все равно умирать, а зато перед смертью в каземате снова увидишь всю Россию. А так – серый забор да отдаленные вершины сопок над ним. Красок и подходящей бумаги для рисования у меня не было. Иногда я рисовал и забор – карандашом, упражняясь скорее в черчении и перспективе. От этих рисунков сводило скулы.

Еще мы занимались немецким с Сергеем и иногда с Михаилом Каменецким. Единственная книжка, которая у нас была – это сборник баллад Шуберта с нотами и словарь немецкого с краткой грамматикой. Сергей знал немецкий, а Михаил знал ноты и умел петь – до каторги у него был неплохо поставленный лирический тенор. Здесь его голос садился и уменьшался с каждым годом, и Михаил очень от этого страдал, но мелодию напеть он мог, так что все последующие события проходили для меня под мысленное пение баллад Шуберта.

_«Кто скачет, кто мчится под хладною мглой? Жандарм запоздалый, фельдъегерь лихой… Я боюсь, милая, сегодня приходил дед. Значит, завтра что-то случится. Голова у меня с утра была тяжелая, по небу ходили тучи и все никак не могли пролиться дождем. Перекатывались как волны – туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Как будто Байкал не далеко на западе, а прямо здесь, и мы на его холодном дне. Дров нам отпускают так мало, что, наверно, к зиме мы все просто перемрем от кашля и сырости. И, наверно, опять надо протестовать, и, кажется, Михаил готов. А я нет, не готов – то есть я, конечно, присоединюсь, если это будет общим решением, но сил у меня этой осенью что-то очень мало осталось._

_Так вот, о деде. Сегодня он пришел ко мне с письмом. Нет, письмо было не от него, письмо было ему… Наверно, я читал его когда-то, когда отец разбирал дедовы бумаги после его смерти – пожелтевшие, в кляксах и крошках сургуча. Я болтался рядом и заглядывал в них, впрочем, мало что понимая. Несколько писем отец, проглядев, сразу кинул в камин – возможно, одно из них и отпечаталось в моей памяти?_

_– Вот, – сказал мне дед, протягивая листок бумаги. – Братья все пишут._

_«Любезный братец, Мишенька._

_Можно ли полагать, чтобы ты забыл не только нас, но и нашу сестрицу? Прошедшего года мы получили от нее два письма, исполненные грустных чувств и близких к отчаянию, ее жалобы основательны, но чем можем мы помочь ей, находясь с лишком за 7000 верст?_

_Теперь у меня одно желание: увидеться с тобою и с сестрицею, следуя его внушению, прошу тебя, любезный неоцененный братец, перейти служить в город Иркутск. Будь уверен, что здешняя служба не тяжелее твоей теперешней. Если же сибирский климат тебе не понравится, то через три года ты можешь снова возвратиться в Россию. Подари нам эти три года… Служа в Иркутске, ты можешь иногда видеться с нами, а сестрица, вероятно, согласится жить у нас в деревне… Ты прежде любил и ходить, и ездить, к тому же дорога покойная и безопасная, и месяца через полтора ты можешь обрадовать любящего тебя брата… Малая Разводная, 6 генваря 1843 года»._

_Я смотрел на деда и видел, как он меняется и молодеет. Он не был больше умирающим, седым и грузным стариком, он стал похож на отца – аккуратный, подтянутый, в каком-то чиновничьем вицмундире. Но смотрел растеряно:_

_– Я не могу ответить! Они все пишут и пишут, а я не могу отсюда! Здесь бумаги не дают никакой, ни клочка же… Я раньше не хотел отвечать. Ну сам посуди – у меня служба, куда мне в Иркутск проситься из Киева? К братьям-преступникам, которые против царя бунтовались? Я их забыл тогда! Кто я, и кто они? И сестер забыл – у них своя жизнь, у меня своя, зачем я помогать буду? Своя жизнь, нормальная, хорошая! Никто не поучает, никто не указывает: «Мишенька, нельзя так, Мишенька, вспомни героев римских, Мишенька, Господь грешить не велит! Мишенька, о сестрицах подумай!» Вышел весь ваш Мишенька! Михаил Иванович теперь, коллежский асессор…_

_– Кто они? Почему в Иркутске? – спросил я в этом сне. Мне было жаль деда – говорил он яростно, на висках блестели капельки пота, на шее вздувались и бились жилы. В этот – первый раз – я огляделся вокруг. Раньше мне всегда казалось, что дед приходит откуда-то в мою камеру… Нет, камера была другой: бревенчатой, из толстенных вековых серых бревен. В одном углу было сложено из кирпичей что-то вроде печки, в другом стояло ведро. Через единственное небольшое окошко был виден только бесконечный острожный забор – в двух аршинах от тусклого стекла. А дверей здесь не было вовсе. Кажется, я видел собственный кошмар – всегда тяжелей всего мне давалась невозможность выйти из камеры, и запертая дверь угнетала сильней, чем сырость, клопы и холод. Милая, кажется, в этот раз я узнал – осознал – семейную свою историю. Двоюродные деды мои, старший Андрей и младший Петр, оказались под Иркутском по печальному делу 14-го декабря. Я знал об этом деле слишком мало, чтобы понять, в чем именно они были замешаны. Вряд ли оба служили в Петербурге, не те были деньги у семьи в те годы. Но ведь арестованных тогда было множество – кто знал, да не донес, кто замышлял, да перестал… Я как-то спросил Феликса, который читал много больше меня, помнит ли он такую фамилию, Борисовы, среди тех давних борцов за свободу? Он не знал, но сказал, что осужденных тогда было более сотни, а он твердо помнит только тех пятерых, что на обложке герценовских книжек.... Что знаю точно – кажется, любовь к рисованию и книгам я унаследовал и от них тоже, а точнее от совсем уж неведомого прадеда, от которого в доме не было портретов – Михаил Иванович, уходя из дома в свою жизнь, не прихватил с собой никаких памятных вещиц. А теперь вот – плакал:_

_– Я хочу им написать теперь… Написать… про сестер спросить – уж Петя-то знает о них все. О тебе рассказать – ты бы им понравился. Но я здесь в четырех стенах, и никакой бумаги. Я… специально не читал ничего про каторгу, но не может же так быть, чтобы дверей не было? Даже у тебя вот на каторге дверь есть, я видел! Не может же быть, чтобы они все время – так, без дверей?_

_– В письме ведь написано – деревня, – только и смог ответить я, – вы же, деда Миша, сами читали. Не стали бы они звать сестер к себе, если бы – так, как у вас здесь? Они, верно, срок отбыли и на поселение в хорошую деревню вышли, раз звали. Под Иркутском. Это не совсем глушь, не за морем даже, там богатые деревни есть, я знаю._

_– Да… Наверно, не так, как здесь, – поник он._

_– Деда? А вам есть чем писать? Перо? Палочка хоть?_

_– Перо? Перо… есть… залетело вот в окно, видно, птица оборонила, – он достал из кармана перо. Кажется воронье, небольшое, черное, с тяжелым свинцовым отливом. Не очиненное, но это неважно. Делиться каторжным опытом, так делиться._

_–Да только как написать им? На чем? Да и куда? Обратного адреса же нет…_

_Милая, не сочти меня сумасшедшим. Сон есть сон. Я был уверен в тот момент, что смогу передать его письмо, а значит, и написать – написать он сможет. Я так делал уже – помнишь, я именно так и писал тебе, на клочке простыни, кровью, потому что больше было нечем и не на чем, и записка почти стерлась, кроме одного слова «люблю», и этого было достаточно нам – и тебе, и мне? Я сумасшедший, я каждую ночь пишу тебе эти письма в никуда и учу их наизусть или каждый раз сочиняю снова. Только дождись, всего двенадцать лет осталось по приговору, всего двенадцать лет. Я доживу._

_– Есть у вас… белье? Простыня? Хоть панталоны какие? Перо… сейчас сделаем, – обкусывать перо до нужного состояния я умел с детства. Много таким пером и такими чернилами не напишешь. Но, кажется, деду не надо много, ему надо любую весточку подать._

_Он с размаху всадил перо куда-то в ладонь. Охнул, когда кровь закапала на стол, и старательно вывел на полосе ткани, оторванной от ветхой простыни несколько слов. Получилось крупно, но я не стал читать – не жандарм, чай._

_Сон стремительно уходил куда-то вверх, и за стенами его камеры проступала моя. Я успел сунуть комок тряпки за пазуху, и услышал его последние слова:_

_– Вернись только. Вернись с ответом._

_Куда я должен был пойти? Милая моя, конечно же, уже знал. Уже знаю. Вот, смотри, утро, серый свет сквозь окошко, начинается новый день, на подушке пятна крови – вот откуда этот сон. Просто во сне этот образ – кровь на светлой ткани – так вот изменился… Меня скрутил кашель – из-за стены мне ответил Сергей, а потом кашель и стон так и раскатились по всему коридору. Это утренняя побудка такая, кто и спал, тот проснется. Загромыхали, отпирая камеры. Печи к утру остыли. Холодно. Милая, держи руку у меня на лбу, всегда держи… И будь рядом, а мне надо вставать»._

За эту ночь что-то изменилось – если накануне была еще поздняя, но осень, то сегодня снаружи была уже несомненная зима. Стало резко и светло, дымом пахло остро и тоскливо. На растопленной плите уже стояла большая кастрюля, в которой мы заваривали по утрам кирпичный чай. Чай пили все вместе, артелью, стаскивая для стола несколько лавок прямо в коридоре. Лавки таскали и суетились те, кто был покрепче. У меня была своя добровольная взятая обязанность – помогать тем, кто и хотел бы принять участие в общем чаепитии – все развлечение – но ходил с трудом. Я помог дойти Сергею, помог Феликсу, который этим утром выглядел как-то особенно плохо. Хотел затеять с ним для развлечения разговор – поляк Феликс был много образованней меня, собирал сведения о жизни здешних бурят и монголов – но как раз, когда я только задал вопрос, к одному из нас подошел жандарм и протянул записку. Это был один из тех наших стражей, который за малую мзду держал связь для нас с женской тюрьмой, передавая записки и даже небольшие передачи оттуда. У одного из наших товарищей в женской тюрьме содержалась сестра, и именно от нее мы получали известия о текущих событиях. А текущие события, в связи с которыми мы и лишились передач и писем с воли, были – приговор одной из заключенных к ста розгам.

Да, это был Иван К., который получил записку от сестры. Я повидал на каторге уже много и крепко узнал, что если человек белеет и начинает задыхаться от нескольких написанных слов – жди беды.

«Сигиду вчера вечером наказали розгами. Мы приняли яд и отдаем жизнь за нашу борьбу. Прощайте, братья!»

Я помню, что тогда все заговорили разом. Так было легче – тишина была невыносима. Кто-то спрашивал, где же они достали яд, кто-то уверял, что, возможно, они еще живы. Бросились к жандарму – тот знал только, что из женской тюрьмы четверых ночью увезли в лазарет. Спокойно пить чай было уже невозможно, но я до сих пор благодарен – и всегда буду благодарен – тому, кто все-таки перетащил на стол тяжелую кастрюлю с кипятком и начал черпаком разливать его по нашим разномастным кружкам и стаканам. Было очень холодно. Просто было очень холодно.

Мы разговаривали, наверно, часа три, если не больше, сбиваясь то на крик, то на шепот. Это был все тот же, говоренный уже миллионы раз разговор о том, надо ли умирать прямо сейчас – или надо вынести все, и умереть уже после. К чести нашей или к нашему несчастью, мы не ставили перед собой выбора «жить или умереть» – умереть за свой народ и его свободу были готовы все. После трех часов этого разговора мы выглядели как уголовные после полного дневного перегона в кандалах жарким июлем. Пот стекал по лицам, несмотря на холод. Каждое слово давалось с трудом и перекатывалось как жернов. Голос здравого рассудка прозвучал от Михаила:

– Давайте дождемся известий. Мы не знаем, мертвы ли они. Мы не знаем, что решили остальные женщины. Давайте – сейчас – просто подождем вестей. Расходимся. Просто расходимся. Решим завтра.

Мы разошлись. Я плеснул в две кружки остывшие остатки чая и повел Сергея в камеру. Расходились мы ненадолго, потому что дальше были общий обед и ужин, но выдохнуть было надо. Феликс пошел за нами, судя по всему, чтобы отвлечься, потому что, присев, начал отвечать на мой заданный три часа назад – в прошлой жизни – вопрос:

– Здешние горячие источники и здешние землетрясения тесно связаны между собой. Вулканическая активность земных недр имеет несколько форм, и из земли может извергаться как лава, так и горячая вода, обогащенная минералами. Есть еще такая вещь, как грязевые вулканы, слышали о таком?

– Выглядит, как грязная лужа, и чпокает время от времени? – о таком я слышал, потому что бывал в Крыму.

– Выглядит, примерно как наша жизнь... Чпок-чпок, а потом фонтан грязи выше забора, – вступил Сергей. Общий разговор странным образом оживил его, и он выглядел сейчас почти здоровым и за последнее время ни разу не кашлянул. – Феликс… а яд-то у нас есть?

– Есть, – ответил тот почему-то шепотом.

Я больше не мог это выдерживать, извинился, и отправился в свою камеру. Лег и пролежал ничком весь вечер – меня звали на обед, но я не мог. Я хотел жить.

_«Милая моя, держи меня. Я не хочу. Я не могу. Я так хочу дышать. Скажи мне, что не нужно умирать? Хорошо Сергею, он действительно чувствует так – невозможность жить, если в мире такое возможно и могут розгами. Он оторвется от земли и взлетит вверх. Хорошо Феликсу или Михаилу – они твердо убеждены, что так надо, они оба из стали. Хорошо тем, кто твердо убежден, что так – не надо, а надо дождаться воли. А я-то… Я-то просто не хочу умирать, потому что здесь ты. И не только ты – воздух, такой вкусный воздух, так хорошо дышать. Чай, сахар. Доска такая восхитительно шершавая. Это просто слабость, и я знаю, что ее возможно победить. Я уже победил ее когда-то, когда мы задумывали убить царя, как и деды задумывали. Я ведь не боялся тогда? И на суде не боялся, и приговора не испугался… То есть, испугался, но я смог. А сейчас-то разве не смогу? Ну что моя жизнь по сравнению с нашим общим делом? Милая, не оставляй, держи, я расскажу тебе, как не бояться смерти. Я умею. Понимаешь, страх – это ведь просто такая физиология. Судорога такая, просто сводит внутри. Первое дело при страхе – дышать. Ровно так дышать, вдох-выдох, можно кулаки еще сжимать на вдохе. Еще можно себя руками обхватить, скрючиться эдак, и опять дышать, ровно-ровно. Пока судорога не отпустит, а как отпустит – делать уже что должен. Обидней всего, что я тебе не напишу больше… Если бы можно было написать! Но ведь последнее письмо-то можно? Не сейчас, но потом, потом – товарищи его отправят? Я напишу сейчас… И хранить его не мне тогда, не мне от обыска прятать? Такое вот право написать тебе, стоит смерти?.._

_Держи меня. Я еще подышу, а потом встану. И пойду уже выяснять, что у нас с новостями нынче. И что за яд у Феликса и сколько того яду… Фельдшерские курсы вспомню. Что тут достать-то можно, за морем? Мышьяк да морфий, морфий да мышьяк. Разве еще какие травки сибирские, но чтоб сразу и насмерть… Я таких не знаю. Господи, как же книг не хватает, хоть бы ботанический справочник какой. И чтоб желудок промыть не успели. Морфий легче, просто заснешь. Мышьяк – кажется, больно, судороги будут. Ну при судорогах – дышать, это я умею. Но лучше морфий. Еще лучше застрелиться бы, но оружия не достать, а это ведь совсем быстро, если осечки не будет. А вот если осечка, или пуля не туда полетит? Милая, просто за руку держи и не слушай совсем, ладно? Другой рукой уши заткни или платком замотайся. Не слушай. Морфий лучше всего. И не ужинать тогда лучше, да? Обед пропустил, организм и в целом ослаблен. Чем слабее, тем меньшая доза нужна, кто знает, сколько у Феликса яда? Вдруг еще и не хватит? (ну вдруг? Просто не хватит всем, а?... пожалуйста?). А если мышьяк, то… как правильно – поесть перед тем, чтобы не сразу вырвало? Или наоборот? Не помню, ну почему ж книг-то нет… Так. Шум какой-то в коридоре, и опять все собираются. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Держи меня, я иду туда»._

Новые известия были еще печальней. Трое из женщин были мертвы и еще одна при смерти. Иван потерял сестру. Впрочем, это было еще не все – стрелялся Наум Геккер из вольной команды, которая заготавливала нам дрова. Пистолет дал осечку, и он не погиб, но тяжело ранен и сейчас в лазарете. Все снова собрались в нашем общем коридоре. За окнами давно стемнело и валил снег, печи были уже растоплены, свечей сегодня не экономили. По дощатым стенам метались тени – они двигались много более нервно и судорожно, чем мы. Лишенные плоти, они могли позволить себе и дрожь, и заламывание рук. Феликс принес небольшой флакон. Глядя на него, я обмер – яд? Уже – яд? Ведь мы еще ничего не обсудили? Но он вылил весь флакон в большую белую керамическую флягу с полуотбитым краем горлышка – бог весть, откуда она взялась у нас, верно из лазарета – разбавил водой, и начал разливать по стаканам. Не яд – просто медицинский спирт из лазарета, как только достал.

Заговорил Иван.

– Помянем наших товарищей… невинно замученных царским режимом. Помянем в надежде, что… когда-нибудь все это кончится! – он едва не совался на слезы и глотнул из стакана.

Питье вышло не слишком крепким – так показалось мне поначалу. Слишком холодная была вода. Потом в животе потеплело, и голова закружилась.

Разложили на столе какой-то ужин: вареная картошка, крошево из лука с солью, рыба. Я так и не понял, стоит ли есть – но мы же не решили еще ничего? А организм брал свое, и голова кружилась, так что я закусывал, как и все, в трепетании теней, под завывание ветра, в последний раз. Потому что потом Феликс разлил остатки спирта и негромко, чтобы не было слышно в караулке, заговорил:

– Товарищи. Я считаю – считаю для самого себя, и я знаю, что многие со мной согласны, что мы не можем жить после того, что произошло вчера и сегодня. Жить, зная, что в любой момент мы можем быть подвергнуты унизительному наказанию, и знать, что так же могут наказать наших сестер и жен, наших соратниц по революционной борьбе! Мы обязаны заявить протест. И если таким протестом будет смерть, – говорил он негромко и в полной тишине, но вот здесь кто-то не выдержал и кашлянул – и все завозились, кто-то закашлялся еще, и Феликсу все-таки пришлось повысить голос, – мы обязаны умереть. Мы спорили со многими из вас. Конечно, для нашей борьбы будет лучше, чтобы этот шаг предприняли все мы. Но на всех не хватит... средств…

Речь была прервана часовым, который пришел запирать нас – раньше обычного времени. Это был не Федотка, а другой семейский – здоровенный белобрысый парень со сломанным носом и ясными голубыми глазами, Тимофей. Феликс осекся, но тут вступил Иван:

–Тимоха, братец. Повремени еще чуток, видишь – своих поминаем! Иди, нальем, угостим чем есть. Сестра у меня убилась, слыхал?

– Грех водку пить по самоубивице! – мотнул головой Тимоха. – Молились бы лучше… Сегодня всех запереть велено, чтоб чего не вышло. Прибирайтесь вот, времени вам, пока вон свечка догорит.

Тимоха был с улицы, в занесенной снегом и остро пахнущей псиной шинели, и двинул сразу к печке обогревать руки. Феликс встал первым собирать посуду со стола и негромко, но слышно сказал:

– Пока свечка горит – айда ко мне, кто со мной. Еще помянем уж напоследок, и на боковую.

Быстро. Как же быстро, я думал, что он еще будет говорить, а потом мы будем спорить, а уж потом... Потом. Сергей закашлялся, и обернулся на меня – поможешь дойти? Мышьяк или морфий? Вдох или выдох?

_«Милая, вот и все. Все мои двенадцать лет… Пять грамм белого порошка из пожелтевшего пакетика. Противный на вкус, не горький, а терпкий какой-то. Я не успел спросить, что это… и откуда у Феликса… Не сообразил, знаешь? Да чего уж там. Камеру заперли. С Сергеем мы обнялись напоследок, и я услышал его смешок куда-то в ухо: «До встречи, брат, если попы не врут». Нет уж, пусть попы врут, по попам – грех смертный, и впереди та же каторга, только климат еще хуже. Пусть уж просто ничего. Если меня совсем не будет – я же и по тебе тосковать не буду, правда? Пусть не каторга без тебя, пусть – пусть ничего, ладно? Глаза закрываются, и голова тяжелеет, но боли нет… Значит, морфий?.. Милая, дай руку поцеловать. Это надежда, что там нет ничего – значит, и у тебя когда-нибудь перестанет болеть. Просто перестанет, будет тихо и темно… тихо и темно…»_

_…Оказалось не темно и тихо, а неожиданно светло и ярко. Зеленая трава – да не здешний жестко-серый чабрец, нормальная такая трава, как в степи. С цветами трава. Мазанка впереди белая, и подсолнухи кругом, одни распустились, а другие нет еще. Женская фигура – в старинном узком платье, бежит навстречу:_

_– Андрюша! А ты здесь почему? Не надо тебе здесь!_

_Не матушка, хотя по всему – мне бы ее сейчас увидеть? Красавица – потому что молодая. Волосы вьются. Никогда такой красоты не видел. Кричит:_

_– Лиза! Братцы! Братцы, Андрюша здесь, беда!_

_Показались еще трое. Женщина, еще красивее и в таком же платье, узком, как рубашка. И мужчины, двое, постарше и помладше. Младший – вылитый отец, но не он, глаза другие. Старший – вылитый деда Миша, каким мне виделся, помолодевшим. Вот что это – просто продолжение сна, вот какие штуки морфий выделывает! Я сунул руку за пазуху, проверить – и, конечно же, нашел там окровавленный комок. Бог весть, сколько записка там пролежала и сколько слов на ней сохранилось. Но я двинулся вперед:_

_– Андрей… Андрей Иванович? Петр Иванович?_

_Ко мне сделал шаг старший:_

_–Да ты, брат, в честь меня назван? Что ж ты… по семейным стопам эдак? Рано тебе еще! Иди, обниму! – и оказался совершенно живым и настоящим, только каким-то очень легким… Коты такими бывают – теплыми и живыми, но легкими, где там плоть под пухом-то? Где была его плоть? Почему «по семейным стопам»?_

_– Эй, уступи внука-то мне, Андрюша! – тоже обнял и оказался куда более увесистым и настоящим. – Что ж ты, брат, удумал раньше срока?_

_Прежде чем объяснять, мне нужно было сделать то, зачем я сюда пришел. Кто знает, сколько длится агония тела и разума, и когда придет предсмертная боль и все закончится совсем? Мне зачем-то надо было успеть._

_– Я вот… От деды Миши письмо. От Михаила Ивановича, – и я протянул на ладони скомканную тряпку. – Он… как смог, написал… Плачет он по вас._

_– Миша наконец написал! Аннушка, слышишь, Миша написал! – женщины просияли радостью. Грязная тряпка в пятнах крови смотрелась в их чистых и нежных руках совершенно неуместно, но они аккуратно развернули ее и начали разбирать написанное, сначала вдвоем, а потом и вчетвером:_

_– Ох бедный, непросто ему писать было… Про-простите… Хочу к вам при-ехать… Посылаю с … вну-ком… Это, стало быть, с Андрюшей… Про-стите… Лю… блю… И мы любим, Мишенька, ну что ж ты так, что ж ты не писал все… Как он, расскажите, Андрей? – она смотрела на меня ясными глазами, а я думал – какой же могла бы стать здесь ты, если эти незнакомые женщины так прекрасны?_

_– Он… на каторге. Там забор такой серый во все окно…_

_Старший поник:_

_– Знаю я этот забор._

_– И дверей нет, никаких… И бумаги нет у него, это я научил написать._

_Младший взял меня за плечи и выдохнул. Его дыхание пахло цветами:_

_– Слушай, внук. Рано тебе еще сюда, понимаешь? Ты все правильно сделал, и я бы так сделал, но – нет, рано. Мы знаем. И брата Михаила ты к нам пустить должен… Живой, его кровь, наша кровь. Без тебя можно, но тогда много дольше нам его ждать, пока его – такого – на земле кто-то живой не полюбит и освободить не решит._

_Тут я решился спросить:_

_– Вы же все знаете? Ведь будет революция? Ведь не зря же все это, нельзя же зря столько боли?_

_Кажется, морфий действовал, потому что мир бледнел и выцветал._

_Женские голоса:_

_– Открой дверь ему, скажи, ждем все!_

_И мужские:_

_– Не зря. Мы знаем. Не зря._

_…К вечеру следующего дня я очнулся в лазарете. Морфий оказался просроченным, и не подействовали волшебные 5 грамм. Я смотрел в потолок и тихо дышал, наслаждаясь тем, что жив, а потом осознал, что жив окончательно и бесповоротно: мне требуется встать по нужде, а встать я, кажется, и не могу. А потом я вспомнил, что принял яд не один и задышал снова, сжимая и разжимая кулаки._

_«Милая… знаешь, кажется, мы закончили карийскую политическую каторгу. Не каторгу совсем, это, наверное, вовсе невозможно. Но этой вот, конкретной, больше не будет. Нас развезли по разным тюрьмам и сократили сроки. Говорят, что через три года мне объявят выход на поселение. Телесные наказания запретили. Умерли только двое, Иван и Сергей… Это больней, чем умереть самому. Феликс выжил, и Михаил, и все остальные выжили… И, наверное, я доживу до тебя. Я пишу тебе открытые письма, и в них не напишешь обо всем, но давай я дорасскажу свою историю? А ты держи меня за руку, видения видениями, но я знаю, что жив, потому что ты всегда меня держишь за руку._

_На вторую ночь в лазарете, отплакавшись по Сергею, я впал в тяжелое забытье – морфий еще действовал, и спать хотелось все время. И оказался все в той же камере без дверей, где сидел все тот же человек. Теперь мне было с чем сравнивать, и я поразился тому, как он страшен и грязен, и тому, как он несчастен здесь._

_– Деда Миша, я передал!_

_Дед медленно встал со своей койки. Вставал он, кряхтя и опираясь кулаком в серое каторжное покрывало, но встал во весь рост и выпрямился, как мог:_

_– И… что они? Говори, Андрюша…_

_– Они ждут! Тетушки (назвать бабушками молодых красавиц так и не смог) так радовались!_

_– А… братья? Братья что?_

_– И они. Просили дверь открыть вам!_

_И тут я понял, что дверь в камере есть. Просто он ее не видит – но ее вижу я и я могу ее открыть. Вот же она – ручка, напротив окна. Только что не было, а теперь есть._

_Я распахнул дверь – и за ней был свет и зеленая трава. Деда Миша всхлипнул – и стал совсем молодым, младше и Петра, и Андрея, и младше меня._

_– Погодите! Деда Миша, взамен! Найдите там… Сергей, Сергей Гринчук! Скажите, чтоб дождался меня, я его с женой обещал познакомить! Это не скоро еще, но пусть подождет, не уходит один!_

_Он обернулся:_

_– Найду. Спасибо, внучек… И не торопись уж к нам. Живи!_

_Слышишь, милая? Даже эти призраки твердят мне – живи. Я доживу и обниму тебя, и ты уж дождись меня, хорошо? А пока – положи мне руку на лоб и не снимай ее, пока я не проснусь»._


End file.
